


Lupa Capitolina

by checkhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Fluff, H.One cameo, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkhyungwon/pseuds/checkhyungwon
Summary: Romulus and Remus were twin boys who were left inside a basket so that their life would be spared because the king was jealous that someday they would take his throne. The boys were found by a she-wolf who cared and protected them until a shepherd took them home and raised them.When the twins grew older, Remus was captured and taken by the king. Because of that, Romulus gathered the other shepherds to rescue his brother and they ended up killing the king. When the people learned who they were, they offered the throne to them so that they could reign the city together. However, they turned down the crowns because they wanted to find their own city.When the twins found a place where Rome is located today, they quarreled over the location of the foundation of their new city. Remus wanted this hill, but Romulus wanted the other hill. They continued to argue until Romulus began to build a wall around his hill. However, Remus was jealous and began to make fun of Romulus' wall.Some people say Remus jumped over Romulus wall that resulted for him to die or he was killed by his brother’s supporters. Others say that he was killed by his own brother.But regardless of what really happened, the Rome was founded.





	Lupa Capitolina

Siren let out a sigh as she heard her boss’ footsteps coming inside her small workroom. It’s not that she isn’t used to it, she’s just tired of being scolded about her unfinished work. Because for heaven’s sake, how would she able to finish everything if her boss kept on scolding and lecturing the hell out of her every time? Brainstorming while bringing every imagination that she could possibly think of and the added peer pressure are not helping at all.

“Siren!”

‘ _Here we go_.’ She thought as she tried to distract herself by pretending to draw something.

“How’s your second comic book going? Oh wait, you don’t need to answer me. Of course it’s not yet done!”

She scratched her temple once. Then another one.

“Mr. Sol-“

“Are you writing a bible right now? Not even a draft was sent to me!”

“Mr. Sol-“

“What kind of unreliable brats you all are! Not even one is done! What are we going to publish this month? Our electric bill?! Your resignation papers?!”

“Mr. Sol!” She stood up. “Calm down. We’re going to finish our works. We just need more time. You know it’s not ea-“

“Reasons!”

Siren got nothing to do but to close her eyes. She just accepted her fate of having an ungrateful and rogue boss.

“I need your drafts in my office in two weeks! No drafts, no job!” As the devil walked out of her workroom.

She just let her body fell on her chair. Putting her elbows on her desk while her hands are supporting her chin.

She let out another sigh. Probably the hundredth this day.

 

-

 

“If only I knew this would happen, I shouldn’t have just studied filmmaking. I should have been contented with my fine arts degree.” Siren spoke, playing with her stuff toy on her bed.

“I don’t even remember when was the last time I felt at ease and happy.” She added.

“Come on, Siren. This has always been your dream. How about leaving that company and just start your own?” Carme, her roommate, suggested after she finished listening to her friend’s long story about what happened today. As if she isn’t used to it.

Siren stared at her friend who’s currently fixing the broken flower vase beside the window. Probably, it’s the bird’s fault once again.

“Carme, that’s not easy. First, I’m just a student trying to support myself by having a lowkey part-time job that should have been a dream job for me instead but my boss is the personification of Beelzebub. Second, I don’t have friends to support me other than you. Third, I’m as broke as that vase. I’m hopeless.” She answered as she curled like a ball on her bed.

“Hey, you’re not hopeless. I mean, I believe you received tons when you published your first comic book.”

Siren let out a fake laugh.

“Ha ha I wish! I’m not that big of a cartoonist, Carme. I am not Al Capp. I am just a newbie cartoonist trying to be dependable.”

Her roommate shook her head.

“But I like ‘The Duty Barker’ though.”

“Carme, it’s ‘The Duty Bearer’.”

A room filled with plants and flowers became a room filled with laughter too.

“Atleast it’s close!” Carme defended herself.

“Whatever, nature lady.”

Siren looked around their dorm room- their almost dorm-like garden room. She is not really into nature or flowers, but her roommate is obsessed with them.

“Our dorm is turning into a garden now.”

Carme giggled.

“It is! Isn’t it cute?”

Siren couldn’t even utter a word so she just smiled as a reply. It’s not that she doesn’t like it, it’s actually beautiful. But the passion that her roommate’s putting just to make it like this is what amazes her every time.

She looked up at their ceiling that is visibly the only part of their dorm that isn’t filled with plants and flowers. She thought of her ongoing comic book, her drafts, her other outlines, and random questions a normal person should have in mind. How about her school works? She thought of them too as she was slowly eaten by slumber.

She’ll probably think of them tomorrow.

 

-

 

“Did you finish your script?”

“I did. But it probably sucks because I made it on the last minute.” Siren answered in her usual monotone voice.

“Really? Can I read it?”

“Sure.”

She just simply handed it out as her classmate let out a smile on her face. She walked to her seat right after getting her script. She shook her head. ‘ _What a deadweight_.’ She thought. She’s aware that she would just copy- plagiarize her idea like what she always does. What could she do? At least she has ’friends’.

She rested her head on her table. She’s feeling lightheaded, possibly because of the stress she has been going through. She’s tired, physically and mentally. She just wanted to rest but she couldn’t because of the workloads waiting for her.

She hopes she won’t get caught napping though.

 

-

 

Siren knew she was having a great nap. She knew she was resting peacefully until she heard a voice calling out her name.

“My liege. Hey!”

“Hmm.”

“Wake up.”

“Leave me al-“

With that, like a cliché story in a book, she found a boy in front of her inside an empty classroom- well, nobody’s here except the both of them.

“Who are you?” She asked as she lifted her head from the table.

“How sad that you can’t remember the almighty me.” The guy pouted in reply.

“Well, I’m Changkyun. The duty bearer.”

Siren stared at ‘Changkyun’. He’s wearing their school uniform as well as their school ID. There’s no way that this guy is a gatecrasher.

“Okay, that’s great.” She simply responded as she fixes her things.

The guy shook his head.

“Don’t you remember me, my liege?”

Creases appeared on Siren’s forehead as she looked at the person in front of her. Is he on some kinds of bad medicine?

“Who the hell are you? What on earth even are you?” As she stood up in frustration.

“Again, I’m Changkyun. The duty bearer. Remember?”

She knew she felt lightheaded, but she wasn’t aware that she’s under mental instability- perhaps the both of them.

“Are you a fan? Well then thank you about that. But I need to go.” She uttered with an obvious frustration in her voice.

“Why would I become a fan? Just because I call you ‘my liege’ that doesn’t make you superior. You’re not that famous, Siren.” He ‘tsk-ed’.

“Then fuck off. Thanks for ruining my nap by the way whoever you are. Stop making fun of me, okay? I’m running late for my next class.”

As she was just about to walk out of the room, the ‘Changkyun’ guy spoke up again.

“Alright, my liege. Don’t fall asleep again! See you later!”

Siren shook her head. She doesn’t know what to think right in the moment.

The ‘Changkyun’ guy who is probably not in his right mind or the fact that she’s already late for her next class.

 

-

 

The bell rang, Siren’s finally going home. Or that’s what she thought.

“My liege!”

‘ _For heaven’s sake_.’ She told herself.

“My liege! Wait for me!”

“What do you want now?!”

Changkyun stopped in front of Siren while panting. He probably ran faster and beyond human capability just to reach ‘his liege’.

“I’m your character, my liege. I should accompany you home.” He answered as the young lady in front of her scratches her head.

“Are you crazy?! I don’t even know you!”

“I told you I’m the duty bearer!”

“You’re on another level of crack, mister!”

“You’re on another level of crack too since you made me!”

“Shut up!”

“Shut up!”

The both of them let out a big sigh as they looked onto another direction.

“Look.” Changkyun spoke.

“I am here to accompany you home and I’m being nice as your fictional character. It isn’t my fault if I was drew by a certain cartoonist who is rude and problematic!”

“And who are you calling rude and problematic, psychopath?!”

“I wonder who it would be. It’s probably the short girl right in front o- Ow! Why did you do that?!”

“Good for you!” Siren screamed at the guy in front of her who is currently holding his leg that was just kicked.

“Stop bugging me and get a life, human proboscis!” She faced her back at him as she starts to walk.

She just wanted to go home in peace, but the world must hate her this bad.

 

-

 

“You look annoyed, Siren. Did something happen?” Carme asked in worry as her roommate flops herself down onto her bed.

“No. I’m just tired. Don’t worry about me, Carme.”

Her nature-lover roommate nodded in response.

“Oh by the way, Siren, look at this!” The dead-tired cartoonist looked at what her roommate’s holding.

Her comic book.

“I found my copy on my closet while I was fixing my clothes. How I wish you could make another one though. Since your work is the only comic book I’ve read.” She said proudly.

Siren smiled at her roommate as she flips over the pages.

“Thank you. Probably once I finish every draft I have. It’s not easy, Carme. My shitty boss does not help either.”

“Hey, it’s okay. No pressure, Siren. I’m just showing my support. I can reread ‘The Duty Bearer’ again and again. I get it right now!”

They both laughed.

Siren felt obliged. ‘The Duty Bearer’ is her first published comic book and although it didn’t get the same recognition as other famous comic books, she felt grateful. Passion comes before dreams. ‘The Duty Bearer’ is her own hard work… And speaking of which-

“Yah, Carme…”

“Hmm?”

“H-How did the story go again?”

‘ _Stupid, Siren._ ’ She thought.

Why would you ask someone else about your own story?

As expected, she received a chuckle from Carme.

“Are you serious? You’re the one who wrote and drew everything in this!” She replied in the middle of her laughs.

“I know, I know! I mean the character! What’s his character description again- Carme, stop laughing at me!” She said in a much higher and frustrated voice.

“O-Okay, I’m sorry. But Siren, do you really want to be praised that much by asking me that? How could you forget anything about your own comic book?” Carme looked at her roommate who is now currently glaring at her.

“A-Alright, alright. Sorry. Hold on a second, I’ll try to remember the details.” She paused.

“Well, Changkyun is a 20 plus old boy if I’m not mistaken. He’s a law student and in your illustration, he’s quite handsome. He’s annoying but he doesn’t like unfair treatments. He does everything to make others happy. Pretty much the characteristics of your ideal type.”

Siren rolled her eyes as she mouthed ‘alright’ to her roommate. She looked up to the ceiling as she closed her eyes. She just hopes Carme does not notice her shivers.

Not because she’s feeling cold, but because she’s legitimately freaking out inside.

 

-

 

University field.

Siren doesn’t remember the last time she walked through the grasses of their university field until today. She wandered her eyes in the middle of the place and spotted a lot of school jocks, their coaches, as well as those sneaky students who have nothing to do but to stalk the players or ‘they-came-here-for-the-meal’ in her language. But she couldn’t see the ‘person’ she has been looking for in there. Instead, she found the familiar figure at the corner of the field below a tree. His face is covered by a book, but she knew that it’s him. She carefully walked closer to him as she clears her throat before finally facing him.

“C-Changkyun.” She uttered.

Changkyun quickly removed the book on his face upon hearing Siren’s voice in front of him.

“My liege, looking for me?” He teased as Siren rolls her eyes.

“Obviously, no.”

“Yeah. I see. That’s why you came here.”

“W-Why not? I am watching the soccer players! You delusional proboscis.”

“Yeah and because you are aware I go here often.”

“And how would I know?!”

“Because that’s my character description.” He smirked.

“My liege.” Changkyun stood up to face his annoyed ‘creator’. “Do you believe in me now?”

Siren bit her lip as Changkyun leaned closer to her. She isn’t sure if it’s because she’s too spook to absorb everything or she just have the urge to punch the ‘person’ in front of her.

“A-Are you? Y-You’re n-not lying-“

“Why would I lie to you when I am literally the human version of your comic character?”

She shook her head in disbelief as the other stares at her. He’s right, he’s indeed the live action version of the character she drew almost a year ago. It might be coincidental, but something in her felt strange the moment she saw Changkyun yesterday. She shut her eyes, processing everything and accepting the possible fate she would face.

“H-How?! How is this even possible?! Are you a witchcraft or some kind of demon?!”

Changkyun laughed.

“No, I’m just a law student. Not my fault though.”

Siren let out a sigh, staring at her live action character in silence. Thinking that she must me hallucinating for 24 hours straight.

“How did this happen?”

The boy shrugged, the other let out another sigh.

“How come you didn’t know?! Did you just randomly popped out of the comic and went to my school so you could spook the hell out of me?”

“I have no idea. Why? Isn’t this cool?”

Siren glared.

“What’s cool about this? I couldn’t even sleep properly because of you!”

“How nice of you, my liege. You’re thinking of me all night huh.” Changkyun grinned.

“Why wouldn’t I?! I was scared for my life! And how come you’re not terrified about this?!”

“Because I’m just a fictional character?”

‘ _Jesus Christ._ ’ She thought as she massages her temple.

"By the way, my liege, let’s eat lunch together at the cafeteria.”

“And why?”

Changkyun’s smile popped out as he stares at the frowning cartoonist in front of him.

“Because you’re technically my creator, my guardian, my boss, my person-“

“Alright! Alright!” She interrupted as she lightly stomps her feet. “I’ll see you later at lunch!”

His smile got wider as he hears the latter’s words. It seems like he is making a quite progress.

“Alright. I’ll see you later, my liege!”

 

-

 

“What are you reading?”

“Oh this?” Changkyun looked at Siren who’s munching her ham and cheese sandwich as he taps his book twice.

“1610 English Law.”

“What’s that?”

Instead of giving her an answer, he showed the latter the page he’s reading with a grin on his face.

“Alfred’s case… Dr. Bonham’s Case… Laws of Procla- You know what, nevermind.” She gave up. She won’t understand anything even if he explains everything to her. In fact, she thought she won’t need them at all.

“Yes?” Changkyun uttered when he realized the latter has been staring at him for seconds with a baffled expression.

“Changkyun, am I dreaming right now?” She asked.

The boy shook his head.

“Did I accidentally slip inside the comic book?”

He shook his head again. Again and again.

“Perhaps I am in coma-“

“No, my liege. You’re fine, you’re okay.”

“I’m going to lose my mind.” Siren uttered, ruffling her hair that made Changkyun laugh.

“Don’t think about this too much, my liege.” Siren glared.

“Tell that to yourself when you were just having a normal day then a certain someone came up to you and told you that he’s the literal live action version of a character in your comic book.”

Changkyun let out a tiny smile as he watches the latter ‘suffer’ from her reality.

“Oh by the way, tomorrow is Saturday. What are you up to?”

“I’ll be at my work in the morning and I’ll probably end up at the usual Grand Duchess Café after to brainstorm and to refresh myself.” She responded.

“Oh… Do you need help?”

Siren looked at him and shook her head.

“Okay. But I’ll be at the café too tomorrow.”

“I said I-“

“You’re my guardian, my liege. If something happens to me, the fault is on you because I exist because of you.”

Siren got nothing to do but to fake a grin as she slowly plops her face on the table.

“God help us.” She whispered.

“Your God will help you.” The other responded and she glanced at the latter with a glare.

“Are you an atheist?”

“No. But I’m not a real person, I don’t have any God except you.” He paused.

“You’re my God, my religion, the Father, the Son, the Holy Spirit, and even the Amen.” He continued as he does the sign of the cross teasingly.

“Shut up.”

They were bickering until the last minute of their break. They parted after they heard the bell. Well, at least Changkyun got something from his liege.

 

It might be her number.

 

-

 

“Thank you, Christina.” The waitress smiled as she walks away from their table.

“You know her?” The fictional character in front of her asked.

Siren nodded.

“I’ve been here for a couple of times. I guess they’re all used to me.” She replied as she continues to write and sketch on the sketchbook on their table.

Changkyun stared at Siren for seconds. He texted her in the morning and told her that he would be at the café too. Of course Siren couldn’t refuse.

“My liege, is that the only thing you do in your life? Why don’t you have some fun sometimes instead of suffocating yourself with these?” He asked as he wanders his eyes on her papers.

The young lady chuckled.

“Why? Do you think I deserve to be happy?”

“Of course, my liege! Everyone deserves to be.” He responded.

Siren shrugged in reply as she continues what she’s doing. Changkyun stared at her in disbelief and shook his head.

“My liege, do you ever think of something else other than your work? Like what to eat for dessert or where are you going on the holidays or what are you up to during your 4-hour vacant?”

“Yes, I do.” She answered again, not bothering to look at him.

“Really?!” Changkyun said with a surprised tone on his voice.

“Yeah.” She paused.

“Like… if Romulus really killed Remus.”

The boy frowned.

“Who are they?” He asked and he got a shrug as an answer.

Changkyun let out a deep sigh. His creator- or should I say ‘his liege’ is actually not a boring person in his opinion. But rather, she is just too focus on something else that she already forgot to have fun for herself. She said she would brainstorm and refresh but look at her now.

“You know what, my liege? This is not refreshing at all. What are you up to after this?”

Siren glanced at Changkyun with her usual confused expression.

“Nothing. I’ll be home and brainsto-“

“Come with me.”

Her face might be obviously and still in confused expression but her eyes widened as she hears the boy’s words.

“What? Where?”

“To actually refresh.” Changkyun responded emphasizing the second word.

Siren knew her inner self was telling her to say no. She knew she isn’t the type of person who would just hang out with someone she just met minus the fact that she is hanging out with her drawing- talking, moving, living drawing. It’s frightening to her of course. That’s why she didn’t know why she’s currently riding a car right now with him.

Off to somewhere he said he’ll take her to.

 

-

 

Loud music, crowded surrounding, carefree people.

Siren has never been in a music festival before. Reason might probably because she isn’t the type of person who would party all night just to regret the next day, another reason might be because nobody ever invited her.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun suddenly asked her when the boy realized that she’s kind of dazed.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She replied with a smile that made the other do the same.

They are in the middle of a boisterous crowd dancing and jumping along the music and as the night got deeper, they became one with other people.

“I didn’t expect that you would hype up like this!” Changkyun shouted at Siren’s ears.

She laughed.

“It’s because that DJ H.One is so good-looking!”

Creases became visible in Changkyun’s forehead as he looked up to the DJ.

“I don’t think he’s special! I think he’s just okay!” He responded.

“That’s what boys say when they feel insecure!”

As the stars started to glisten more and more, the bickering started to heat up too and so is the dance battle and joyful screams between the two as if there is no crowd of people surrounding them.

I guess hanging out with your own fictional character is not frightening at all.

 

-

 

Usually, Siren would always sit at the corner of the library alone with her books and sketchbook. Others might think that it’s too lonely and sad but for her, she is used to it. Not until a she saw a familiar ‘person’ waving at her.

“Hi, my liege. Nice to meet you today.”

Changkyun’s smile made her smile in return.

“Nice to meet you too, duty bearer. Thank you about last Saturday. I truly had fun.”

“Good to hear that.”

A warm silence covered the both of them. But, the smile on Siren’s face hasn’t vanished yet. It’s kind of weird knowing that she should be stressed out right now about her deadlines.

“My liege.” Changkyun uttered, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?”

“Are you always alone?”

The question made the young cartoonist stop. Changkyun felt like he said something wrong as he quickly apologized.

“No, you said nothing wrong.” She chuckled.

“Yes, I am. It’s because I don’t have friends.” Silence filled them once again for a few seconds until the boy decided to break it once more.

“You have one now then.” He said with pride that made the other chuckle.

“And he’s not even real.” She added.

Changkyun shook his head.

“Does it even matter, my liege? Those people might be real, but they aren’t here with you.”

Siren let out a wide smile as she ruffled the boy’s hair.

‘ _He’s right though_.’ She thought.

 

They are not here, but he is.

 

-

 

Siren is fully aware that her class will begin in four more hours. She doesn’t need to wake up as early as 3 o’ clock in the morning because she doesn’t need four hours to get ready when the university is just 20 minutes away from her dorm. But here she is, being awakened by her phone beside her. She slowly picked up her phone and she wasn’t even surprise to see Changkyun’s name on the screen.

‘ _Good morning, my liege. Do you want to break some rules?_ ’

She frowned the moment she understood his character’s message.

‘ _Aren’t you a law student, Mr. Human Proboscis? Law students should always follow the rules_.’

She was about to go back to sleep when her phone vibrated once again.

‘ _I’m not a real human, I don’t need to follow a man’s rule. :)_ ’

The sleepyhead smiled as she read the boy’s message in silence.

I guess she has no choice again.

‘ _Alright then_.’

 

Message sent.

 

-

 

“How did we even get here?”

“We got on the plane.”

The young cartoonist couldn’t believe that she ended up in a place a thousands of miles away from her home. Yes, she said yes to her character’s invitation of ‘breaking the rules’ but she didn’t know that they would be somewhere outside the country.

“You said we are going to break the rules not my slightly stable brainpower!”

Siren has been bickering ever since she stepped inside Changkyun’s car all the way to the airport, or even when they landed, and even until now that they are on the bus station. Changkyun, on the other hand, has been trying to calm the panicked young lady all throughout and telling her that he won’t do anything to her. Although he has been accused of kidnapping by the latter, he couldn’t help but to laugh at her. It might be weird that he has taken his liege far away from her home- well even just his existence is already weird, he does not regret anything. He might end up in jail after, but he knows that _it’s the only way_.

“But you brought your passport when I told you. You should’ve already suspected that we’re going somewhere else other than the café.” He responded.

“Yeah, I brought my passport and we’re outside South Korea and I don’t have clothes with me! I also hope that 20,000 won can help me survive in a foreign land. How great, right?!” She sarcastically said.

“Stop worrying about clothes. You’re not in another planet, we can buy them here. And also, you have me. You don’t have to worry about money, my liege. Remember, this duty bearer is rich.” He winked.

Siren let out a fake laugh.

“Thank you to myself for making you rich. While I’m struggling to make money for myself for the past years.” She uttered with an eye roll.

“It’s cool then. I’m richer than you, my liege.” He teased that resulted the other to make face at him.

“Goddamn it. I don’t even have my drafts and books with m-“

“My liege, remember that we’re here to break the rules and that’s the rule number one that we need to break. Stop thinking about your work shits and school shits for now.” Changkyun said that made her frown.

“How am I going t-“

Siren couldn’t even finish her sentence as she was pulled by Changkyun inside the bus.

 

-

 

The both of them reached a familiar place, not because they’ve been here before, but rather they’ve seen pictures of it all over the internet.

“I cannot believe that I’m seeing the leaning tower right in front of my eyes.” Siren uttered in awe.

“What’s more unbelievable? That you’re seeing this right now or the fact that your character is richer tha- Aw! Don’t hit my leg like that I wasn’t illustrated to be handicapped!”

“Why not? I’m your creator. I can make it happen if I want.”

A ‘tss’ let out from the boy’s mouth while the other is still wandering her eyes.

“It’s really tilted, it’s amazing.” She said with a smile on her face.

“It is. It is wonderful, isn’t it?” Siren nodded.

“It’s a sublime imperfection, my liege. That even though it’s not thorough, it can stand on its own. Its flaw made it exceptional and valuable.”

A 3-second silence filled the air.

“My liege, as long as you have yourself, you won’t fall.”

Changkyun’s words made the both of them make an eye contact with each other. Siren let out a grin that turned into a laugh that made the other smile.

“Ice cream?” He uttered out of nowhere.

“Alright. Ice cream.”

 

-

 

“I told Carme that I’ll just go somewhere and now I’m texting her that I’m not anywhere close to our dorm nor to our country. She’s going to freak out.” Siren said while holding a cone of ice cream on her left hand and her phone on the right.

“You did not lie though. You said you’re going somewhere and you’re somewhere in Italy.”

“You’re right.” As the both chuckled.

The young lady gasped as her eyes stumbles upon the Mezzo Bridge.

“Wow… That’s aesthetically beautiful…” She whispered.

“Hey, take a picture of me over there!” She said as she handed out her phone to Changkyun.

Siren ran to the middle of the bridge, followed by her newly-assigned personal photographer.

“Alright. Smile.” So she did, but, he also did.

“Why are you smiling? Do I look funny?” She asked in annoyed tone.

Changkyun shook his head.

“No.”

 

“It’s because it is indeed beautiful.”

 

-

 

“Are we trying to have an Italy expedition in a span of 5 days?” Siren uttered as she let out a small giggle.

“Don’t act as if you weren’t in a hurry a while ago when I told you we’re going here in Rome, my liege.”

“Shut up, huma- not-really-a-human proboscis!”

Changkyun laughed in reply.

“By the way.” Siren paused.

“Why are we here?”

Changkyun stretched his arms before answering her creator.

“Well, remember when we were at the café and I asked you what do you wonder other than stressing yourself over your drafts and school works?”

Siren nodded with a confused expression.

“And so?”

“Don’t you remember?” She shook her head that made the boy frown.

“Make your brain function, my liege. Did you forget it inside your hotel room?”

“But other than Romulus and Remus I don’t remember anything!”

“Exactly!”

Siren widened her eyes while they share a couple of seconds’ eye contact.

“What?!”

“We’re here because of them! We’re here because you told me you’re curious if Romulus really killed Remus!”

She shook her head in awe.

“Are you crazy? We came all the way here just for that?!”

“Why not?!” Changkyun protested. “If this is the only way you’re going to stay out of your desolated zone then why not?”

Siren looked at Changkyun with the same expression.

“What did you say?”

Silence filled up the air until the boy shook his head.

“Why, my liege? Aren’t you happy to be here?” He asked.

But rather than a verbal reply, Changkyun was pulled by his liege.

“Wait! What are you doing?”

Siren looked at the boy as she continuously pulling him.

“I thought we’re going to find out what really happened between Romulus and Remus?”

Changkyun shook his head in surprise.

Perhaps he let out a big smile on his face after that.

 

-

 

Siren wandered her eyes inside a narrow apartment, not knowing why they are even here. Sitting beside her is Changkyun who hasn’t yet uttered any word since they arrived.

“Where are we? Why are we here?” She whispered.

“You’ll know.”

Not long after, an old man, probably in his 70’s, sat in front of them.

“What can I do for you?” The old man asked.

“G-Good afterno-“ She couldn’t able to finish her greeting as Changkyun interrupted her.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Galilei. I’m Changkyun. I was the one who contacted you almost a week ago. She’s Siren and she’s a friend of mine.”

“Oh. Please to meet you Changkyun and Siren.” Mr. Galilei responded as he lights up his cigarette.

“So, you’re the one who asked me about what happened to the twin brothers of Rome through email.” He added.

Changkyun nodded in respond as Siren glances in disbelief.

‘ _He really did all of this just because of what I told him_?’

“I was searching all over the internet and then I found your profile. It says that you are a retired poet for 42 years and you have written hundreds of stories and poetries about the history of Rome. Including the story of the twin brothers.”

The old man touched his beard followed by a nod.

“I see. But why are you so curious about their story? It’s just actually a myth. Why would you put so much effort to come here just to know something that might not be real?”

This time, Siren didn’t give Changkyun a chance to speak.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Galilei. Again, I’m Siren and I am actually the reason why we’re here.” She started. “I-I’m a cartoonist and a filmmaking student. I-I’ve been watching movies and documentaries and I’ve been reading a lot of interesting plots and stories ever since I was younger. One day, I stumbled upon different myths and found out about the story Romulus and Remus. Since then, I’ve been wondering if Romulus really did kill his brother. S-So I thought you could tell me the possible truth.”

Mr. Galilei yawned after Siren’s explanation.

“Of course.” He uttered.

The two shared an eye contact and a smile with each other as they heard the old man’s response.

“Really? You would?”

“Of course. But I feel really sleepy right now. I don’t think I’ll be able to finish the story to you today.”

Changkyun glanced at the young lady beside him. Her eyes are obviously disappointed for what they heard.

“Then we’ll come back tomorrow.”

Mr. Galilei and Siren looked at him at the same time.

“Chan-“

“Okay.”

Changkyun’s face brightened with the old man’s reply.

“If you plan to come in the morning, could you please bring me a cup of coffee? And maybe even some bread.” Mr. Galilei added as he stretches his legs on the couch.

“We will. We’ll be back tomorrow, Mr. Galilei.” Siren responded with a smile on her face.

“Thank you for your time. See you again tomorrow, sir.”

As the two found their way out of the apartment.

 

-

 

“Changkyun, look at this!”

“What is that?”

The boy walked closer to the bed where Siren is lying down on her stomach.

“I’ve searched up online and they said they have the best bread and coffee around here.”

“Why would it matter if it’s the best or not we’re bringing him his breakfast he should be grateful no matter what.” He complained as he dries his hair using a towel.

“Of course we should please him! We are the one who needs something. And aren’t you the one who emailed him?”

“I did. But I didn’t know that he would be a sleepy old man.”

“Majority of old people tends to be sleepy.”

Changkyun shrugged in defeat as the other let out a small laugh.

“We’ll go to this café tomorrow. Don’t forget.” Siren added as she stood up.

She was about to walk out of the room until she felt a hand wrapped around her arm.

“Wait!”

She looked at the boy as she mouthed ‘hmm?’ at him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going back to my room. Why? I told you we’re going on that café tomorrow. Don’t fight with me anymor-“

“Stay here for tonight.”

For the both of them, silence already became part of their normal conversation until someone breaks it. Right now, Siren was the one to break it with a laugh.

“What? Why? Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

Changkyun slowly nodded.

“I-I am.”

The laughter became louder and that made the boy cover her mouth.

“Stop laughing, my liege!”

“H-How am I supposed to s-stop? C-Changkyun, I didn’t know that even a fictional character can be a scaredy cat. How did you manage to sleep last night?!”

The boy scratched his head.

“I didn’t sleep at all.”

Siren knew she shouldn’t be laughing about it. Instead, she should pity the poor boy for not being able to sleep last night. But she couldn’t.

 

-

 

“My liege, I said stop laughing!” Changkyun told her for the nth time as he covered half of his body with a duvet.

“Okay, okay, I’ll s-stop.” Siren replied in between her giggles.

She is lying down on Changkyun’s bed while Changkyun is on the couch. She protested at first until he pulled out the I-am-the-man-I-should-be-the-one-to-sleep-on-the-couch card.

“My liege.” Changkyun uttered.

“Hmm?” “Are you happy today?”

Siren smiled upon hearing the boy’s question.

“Yes.”

It’s Changkyun’s turn to smile upon hearing her answer.

Tonight, Siren was the one who fell asleep first. While Changkyun spent his remaining energy staring at the ceiling until sleep decided to pay him a visit too.

 

-

 

Mr. Galilei opened up his door’s apartment after a few knocks. To their surprise, the old man is all dressed up and he seems like he’s in a hurry.

“Mr. Galilei, what’s the matter?” Siren asked in concern.

“Nothing much. But I need to go somewhere right now.” He responded while fixing his hat.

“What?! But what about the-“

“It’s okay, sir. We understand. Take care of yourself.”

The old man nodded as he makes his way out of his apartment. But before taking another step, he faced the two who are holding three cups of coffee and a paper bag.

“If you can come back later in the afternoon, maybe we can talk about your concern.”

“Al-“

“And two boxes of pizza will do.” As he continued to walk away from his home.

The two of them are left astounded. After a few seconds, Siren pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Don’t tell me you’re searching for the best pizza place.” Changkyun uttered while staring at nowhere.

“Atleast we get to eat them later.”

With that, Changkyun didn’t have the courage to complain.

 

-

 

“Rock! Paper! Scissors!”

 

“I won again! What a loser!”

“My liege, stop cheating!”

“How am I supposed to cheat? I’m just better than you!” As she slipped out her tongue.

Changkyun shook his head in return.

They’ve been in front of Mr. Galilei’s apartment for three hours with two boxes of pizza that he requested. It’s already 8 o’ clock in the evening and there is still no sign of the poet anywhere.

“I don’t think he’s going to come home tonight, my liege.” Changkyun said.

Siren let out a sigh in disappointment. They just wasted three hours of waiting to nothing.

“Let’s go back to the hotel.” She responded as she started to walk.

“My liege…” Changkyun uttered in worry.

Siren looked back at him and let out a grin.

 

“Don’t you want to eat this cold pizza in your room?”

 

-

 

Why are you so good at playing this game?!” Changkyun complained while munching on his third slice of pizza.

“Just accept it. I am greater than you, loser!” Siren replied with joy, on the same boat, munching on her third slice.

Laughter and flying pillows filled the hotel room that the both of them ended up plopping down on the bed catching their breaths.

“M-My liege.” Changkyun paused to catch his breath.

“Are you happy today?”

A curve formed on Siren’s face.

“Yes.”

Tonight, Changkyun fell asleep first on the bed with a weird drawing on his face that Siren sneakily drew.

Tonight, Siren fell asleep on the couch.

 

And indeed, that pizza parlor has the best pizza ever.

 

-

 

Changkyun knocked on the door for the second time as they stood up in front of a familiar apartment. Today is their fourth day and yet so far, they haven’t gotten a time to talk with Mr. Galilei. Luckily, a few seconds later, the door revealed a familiar old man with a cigarette on his mouth.

“What can I do for you?” He asked.

“We have our intentions, remember?” Changkyun answered with a cold tone that made Siren stretched the boy’s hoodie slightly from the back.

“Oh. Come in.”

They followed the old man as he walks into a familiar living room.

“Have a seat.” So, they did.

“Mr. Galilei, about the question that I asked the day before yester-“ But before Siren could even finish her sentence, the old man suddenly yawned.

“I would love to answer your question, Miss Siren. But, I don’t feel like talking today. Should I just send everything on your email? Give me your address.”

Siren didn’t even know what to respond to the old man in front of her. She knew that everything seems uncanny. Asking a retired poet about a story that might or might not be real at all. But, it seems like there’s something special about it that she felt a pang on her chest the moment she heard the old man’s response. But, right even before she could utter a word, Changkyun is already up on his seat.

“Are aged humans supposed to be this pea-brained?” He uttered in a serious tone.

“Changkyun.” Siren whispered trying to calm the angered boy down.

But instead of responding, the old man just lighted another cigarette that made the boy let out a chuckle.

“Old man, we came here all the way from South Korea just for this and you’re telling her to wait for an email?” He continued.

“Changkyun, stop it.” Siren finally stood up as she held onto Changkyun’s arm.

“No, my liege. You wanted this, you needed this. And this old man right there fucked everything up. We gave everything he wanted. We gave him time, we gave him the rest he needed and goddamn it we bought him all the food he wanted to swallow inside his system yet they all went to waste. He agreed to me on doing this but his agreement letter turned into false statements. This could fall down as a promissory estoppel considering the time and efforts we’ve made!” Changkyun glared at Mr. Galilei.

“Changkyun! Stop it! Let’s just go!”

Siren was about to pull Changkyun out of the apartment but they heard the old man’s voice.

“Do you know that Romulus and Remus rejected to reign the city of Alba Longa?”

The both of them looked at the old man who’s sitting on the couch with a lighted cigarette on his fingers.

“They refused that offer to seek for their own cities.” He continued.

“Why are you telling us that?” Siren asked in confusion. The old man put the end of the cigarette on his mouth as the smoke rapidly appeared everywhere near him.

“Imagine if Romulus and Remus decided to reign the city together, you wouldn’t be here.” He answered.

“You’ve been wondering on how Remus died ever since. If he was killed by his brother or he died by trying to cross the wall built by his brother or he was simply killed by his brother’s supporter without even realizing what the real tragedy was.” He added.

“W-What do you mean?”

“The real catastrophe behind the history of Rome was not Remus’ death, Siren. It wasn’t the separation of death that was tragic. But rather, the separation of their choice.”

Siren listened in awe as the old man speaks. It wasn’t the answer she expected, but somehow, she felt light and soothed. However, on the other hand, Changkyun chuckled.

“Really?” He said. “Do you really think his death is not a tragedy? It was a murder, old man.”

“Yes, it might be… but it might not be.”

As the old man let out a smile.

“It still doesn’t make sense.”

“Changkyun, don’t argue with him anymore.” Siren told him.

“If you’re still not yet satisfied with my answer, you can kill me.” Mr. Galilei dared as he spreads his arms horizontally.

Changkyun brows furrowed upon hearing the old man’s words.

“Are you out of your mind?! Do you really think I will murder you just because of that?!”

The old man laughed.

“Oh, young man. Stop acting like you won’t kill me if there is no law.” He paused.

“All people are murderers, some are just too coward to commit it.”

Silence filled the tiny apartment.

“You know what? We’re done.” Changkyun was about to walk out of the apartment with his liege but then the old man spoke once again.

 

“It’s just a myth, kids. You don’t always have to believe in everything, especially when it’s almost fiction.”

 

-

 

“Hey, calm down. It’s over, Changkyun.” Siren tried to ease the boy’s temper after what happened.

“He’s too full of himself, my liege. Did you he-“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Siren hushes him.

“It’s okay now. You don’t need to get mad like that.” She said.

Siren let out a sigh and a smile right after.

“But to be honest, he made sense.”

Changkyun looked at Siren as they slowly walk on the side of the streets.

“While he was speaking a while ago, I felt soothed. It seemed like he was telling me to focus on what’s more important.”

“He was telling you to ignore the cliffhanger, my liege. Because what’s unfinished will remain unfinished, but what happened, happened.”

Siren smiled as she listened to her character’s words.

“How about this, Changkyun?” She asked. “Is this really happening or it would be just another unfinished story to ignore?”

Changkyun stopped upon hearing his liege’s question. Instead of uttering a word, the boy glanced at her with a smile on his face.

“Ice cream?”

Siren’s lip formed a curve too. Perhaps, a smile might be as contagious like a disease.

“Ice cream!”

 

-

 

The both of them plopped down on the bed the moment they arrived inside their hotel room- which is technically Changkyun’s room but since he’s a ‘scaredy cat’, his illustrator decided to stay with him.

“I feel so tired when all we ever did was to walk.” Siren uttered as she yawns.

“We should take a rest now, my liege. We have a morning flight tomorrow.” Changkyun responded.

Silence.

“Changkyun.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

The boy glanced at the young lady beside him who is staring at the ceiling.

“For?”

“This. For everything. Even if this is real or not, thank you.”

Changkyun nodded.

“Are you happy today, my liege?”

“Ofcourse, Changkyun. I am.”

The boy smiled.

“You’re welcome, my liege.”

Changkyun moved on top of Siren that caused the young lady to widen her eyes.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to murder me?” She jokingly asked.

Changkyun shook his head.

“Why? Are you going to murder me too?”

Now, it’s Siren’s turn to shake her head.

“Why would I? When the only person that I have with me is you.”

Changkyun stared at Siren’s eyes in awe.

“But, I’m not a real person, my liege. I’m just your illustration, a fictional character.”

Siren let out a chuckle as she ruffles the boy’s hair.

“I don’t regret that I drew you, my duty bearer.” She said.

“And I don’t regret being a duty bearer for as long as my duty would be you.”

He replied.

 

Tonight, their lips met.

Tonight, they have no idea who fell asleep first.

Tonight, two people were on the bed.

Tonight, they hearts beat as one.

 

-

 

“When are you going to stop scaring the birds?” Siren asked as she watches Changkyun.

“I’m not scaring them. I’m just playing with them.” He defended himself.

The two have three hours before their flight and they are currently outside the airport to kill time. Siren is sitting on the bench while Changkyun is playing with the birds beside her. When he got tired, he sit closer to her and the young lady smiled at him.

“I-I have something to say.” Siren said.

“What is it?”

“I-I…”

“You?”

“I-I’ll say it again. Thank you. Thank you for this trip.”

Changkyun nodded and smiled back at her.

“And thank you for the journey, my liege.” He let out a sigh.

“Why are you sighing?” Siren curiously asked.

“Because you didn’t get the answer that you’ve wanted.”

“I did.”

The boy looked at her with a confused expression.

“It’s because all this time it wasn’t about my question about the twin brothers of Rome, it was about my question before that.”

“What do you mean, my liege?”

Siren’s smile remained on her as she stretches her arms.

“Remember when we were at the Grand Duchess Café? When you asked me why am I not enjoying myself instead of suffocating myself with my work and school and I asked you if I deserve to be happy.” She paused.

“Changkyun, you answered that. And I do, I deserve it. Because you made me one for the last five days.”

The boy ruffled the latter’s hair.

“No, my liege. You found it out yourself.” He responded. “You found out that you could do anything you want, that you could be free sometimes. You found out that you could live a day at ease. You found out tha-“

“I found out that I could make a story without actually thinking about it.” Siren interrupted.

“Romulus founded Rome… and I founded you, my duty bearer.” She added. “I founded you, but you’re the one who founded my story.”

Siren interlocked her hand with his.

“You’re the story that I’ve been wondering of, Changkyun.”

The boy squeezed the other’s hand.

“And you’re the only duty that is worth to bear, my liege.”

 

-

 

Siren stared at Changkyun who is currently playing on his phone. She let out a smile as the latter glances at her back.

“Why?” She shook her head.

She put her head on the headrest as darkness slowly ate her.

 

“ _\- an unscheduled landing, the plane is on fire. Thank you for your understanding_.”

 

The moment Siren opened her eyes, she wandered her eyes around and saw the panicking people inside the plane. She looked at the boy beside her with fear but instead of seeing the same expression in his eyes, he let out a smile.

“C-Changkyun, what’s happening? What are we going to do?”

The boy hushed her.

“Calm down. You’ll be fine, my liege.” He assured the young lady as he locks her in his arms.

Siren heard the continuous emergency alert inside the plane as well as the panicked voices of people with them.

“C-Changkyun, I have something to tell you.”

“What is –“

“I love you.”

In that moment, rather than hearing screams and emergency alerts, they hear heartbeats.

“Me too.” Changkyun replied.

“I love you too, my liege.”

Siren tightened her embrace on the other in bliss and at the same time, in fear.

“I’m scared.” She whispered.

Changkyun rubbed the latter’s back as he tries to soothe her.

“Did you have fun?” He asked out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Siren looked at him in confusion.

A few seconds later, she nodded.

“Are you happy?” She nodded again.

“Yes, Changkyun. Of course I am.”

“Will you still be happy tomorrow?”

Siren stared at him with more uncertainty. Yet for the record, she nodded once again.

“I will.”

Changkyun let her rest her read on his shoulder as the screams continues.

Siren could still hear them.

 

Until she could no longer.

 

-

 

“Siren!”

“Carme, please.”

“Siren! I said wake up! You’ll be late on your first book signing!”

Siren opened her eyes wide enough as he she heard her roommate’s words.

“Shit.” She uttered.

“Carme, please take care of my bed for today!”

She quickly got out of her messy bed to get ready. If only she didn’t read a 250-page story last night, maybe she would have been able to wake up early. Even her alarm didn’t help at all. After a 30 minutes, she walked out of their dorm and got inside her service car in a hurry.

When she arrived at the venue, she was greeted by her boss inside the waiting room.

“Of course, the young cartoonist is late on her first ever book signing of her first ever comic book.” He said.

Siren scratched her head.

“Mr. Sol, I’m sorry.”

But her boss shook his head.

“Nah, it’s okay. What are you waiting for? Go and meet your fans!” The cartoonist nodded and smiled in response as she walks on the stage.

As a newbie cartoonist, she didn’t expect a huge amount of people to come. One staff told her that there are atleast 200 people waiting on the line. She interacted with them one by one, asking her different questions regarding her book and illustrations. She’s not going to lie, it is tiring yet fun. She felt a great amount of ecstasy as the fans keep on telling her how much they love and appreciate her work.

“Hello, Miss Siren. I’m a really big fan of ‘God is my Judge’.” A fanboy said as he sat in front of her.

She smiled.

“Thank you.”

“It’s amazing. I have read a lot of comic books before but yours just stood out.” He added.

Siren’s smile rose up while signing the fan’s copy. She was about to flip the page on where the bookmark is but she accidentally dropped it on the floor.

“Oh God, I’m sorry. I’m kind of sluggish today.” She apologized as she picks the bookmark from the floor.

“No, no. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it!” He replied.

“By the way, what’s your name again? And I love your bookmark.” She said staring at it for a few seconds.

“I am Daniel. Really? Thank you. It’s the Capitoline Wolf. My mother gave this to me.”

“It looks beautiful... Here you go.” She replied as she hands him his copy of the comic book.

“Thank you for coming, Daniel.”

Daniel smiled.

“You’re welcome.” He responded while getting the book from the cartoonist.

“I hope you’re happy today. You deserve it.” He added.

She is. She really is.

Maybe it’s because she’s doing her own book signing or maybe because she’s feeling grateful for the amount of appreciation and love she has been receiving. Or maybe because, she just simply deserves to be one.

Siren nodded with a smile on her face.

 

“I really am. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the story revolved around the Capitoline Wolf/Lupa Capitolina, from the legend of founding of Rome. The summary of the story is not the entirety of the whole myth. 
> 
> Ps.  
> Happy birthday, Siren. I love you. ♥


End file.
